1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a layout hunting blind and more particularly to a layout hunting blind which will accommodate at least two hunters therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waterfowl hunters position themselves in hunting blinds to conceal themselves from the waterfowl. Waterfowl have excellent eye sight and will not land in an area where they spot anything unusual or threatening. There are two common types of blinds for land and field-based waterfowl hunting: pit blinds and layout blinds. Layout blinds allow a hunter to have a low profile in a field without digging a hole. Many layout blinds are made of an aluminum metal frame and a canvas cover. Some commercial layout blinds are fitted with spring-loaded flaps on top that retract when the hunter is ready to fire. A layout blind allows a hunter to lie prone in the blind with only the head or face exposed to allow good visibility. Newer blinds also have a screen that provides a one-way view outside the blind to conceal the hunter but will allow him/her to observe the waterfowl. When birds are in range the hunter can open the flaps and quickly sit up to a shooting position.
To the best of Applicants' knowledge, all the prior art layout hunting blinds are adapted to accommodate a single hunter. If a hunter wishes to take his/her daughter or son hunting, the hunter is required to utilize two separate layout blinds which makes it difficult for the hunter to communicate and instruct his/her daughter or son in hunting techniques and safety matters. For example, if a hunter and his/her daughter or son are positioned in spaced-apart layout blinds the father/mother will not be able to constantly check to make certain that the child's shotgun is in the “safe” position, and that the child will shoot in the proper quadrant.